pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Patriarch
Great Patriarch, also know as Mo Luo, was a Shaman and a leader of the God of Shamans Temple. After Catastrophe of the Eastern Wastelands, Great Patriarch lived on God of Shamans Island with his kinsmen. Appearance Great Patriarch had unkempt hair and only the lower half of his body covered by beast skins. In his hand he held a gigantic bone staff, and on top of that bone staff were three small crimson snakes that were intertwined with each other. His face was full of wrinkles as if he had just crawled out of a coffin. In his eyes he had the shadow of a crescent moon. His voice was so raspy that it sounded like bones scraping against each other. He also had an incomplete set of teeth that were yellowing and darkening.Ch. 729 His real body was a dried-up corpse and it was kept in transparent coffin.Ch. 731 Background Great Patriarch was taken in secretly as a disciple by those in Morning Dao Sect. He was then given the important treasure, that allowed him to reach a state of being almost indestructible. Great Patriarch had the Shamans' blood of Nine Li flowing through his veins, and that blood was incredibly thick in him. That's due to him sucking away practically all the blood from all the Nine Li Shaman Lords in the land of Shamans. But he wouldn't kill all of them. Every single time, he would leave some alone so that they would give birth to the next generation. This way, he could devour more of them. If Su Ming's eldest senior brother had not been saved by Tian Xie Zi, he would have been killed by the Great Patriarch.Ch. 727 The great Berserkers of the Land of South Morning fought against the Great Patriarch thousands of years ago.Ch. 361 Tian Xie Zi, Guru Li Long and one of the reincarnations of Su Ming won in the end, but the Great Patriarch did not die. He simply went into deep sleep. If Tian Xie Zi had not cast a strange Art during their battle and connected their powers together to activate a talisman to kill the Great Patriarch for four consecutive times in quick succession to end the battle, it would have been incredibly difficult for them to make the Great Patriarch fall asleep.Ch. 730 History Book 2 When deity statue of Bone Sacrifice appeared for Su Ming during the battle against Shamans outside Sky Mist City, Sky Mist’s ancestor intervened and help him conceal his appearance.Ch. 356Ch. 358 Later, the Great Patriarch's clone tried to destroy the deity statue. Sky Mist’s ancestor showed up though. After Su Ming became a scion of two True Divinities, he received a bit of power of the First God of Berserkers, many Berserkers were interested in him. Sky Mist’s ancestor told him to go to Sky Mist City, because he had questions to him. Then he fought the Great Patriarch's clone. Book 3 When Su Ming got closer to Shamans' sacred mountain on God of Shamans Island, ghastly old man came out out of it. Great Patriarch wanted to devour him and go back to sleep. Su Ming killed him quickly two times. When Great Patriarch felt a power of Life Matrix, he became wary. Su Ming killed him another time. Then as Great Patriarch self-destructed, Su Ming used his Destiny ability and forced him to self-destruct four more times. After that Great Patriarch rebirthed for the ninth time as a boy. Thanks to Su Ming, Great Patriarch felt signs of a breakthrough and asked him for help to gain an enlightenment. He was grateful to him and decided to give him a coffin, which Immortals brought there. But Su Ming asked for his blood and he received four drops. Su Ming showed him his Life - a flecks of snow changing a color from white to the color of autumn. Great Patriarch came to understanding and he had destroyed his real physical body to truly feel his Life. He was very grateful for Su Ming's help. He gave Su Ming all nine drops of Shaman Source Blood. Great Patriarch offered his aid, if Su Ming would ever need it.Ch. 732 Powers The Great Patriarch was a Hollow Shaman.Ch. 525 The Great Patriarch had the Shamans' blood of Nine Li flowing through his veins, and that blood is incredibly thick in him. That's because due to his indestructible status, he has sucked away practically all the blood from all the Nine Li Shaman Lords in the land of Shamans. But he won't kill all of them. Every single time, he would leave some alone so that they would give birth to the next generation. This way, he could devour more of them. With blood of the previous Nine Li Shaman Lords, Great Patriarch refined it into nine drops of Shaman Source Blood in his body. All of it was to reach a breakthrough, but it didn't work. Great Patriarch could transform his black blood into a thousand blood red worms. With a swing of the bone staff, he could create over a dozen balls of fog, which turn into gigantic pythons. He could also summon a gigantic battle axe formed by the bolts of lightning. Nine Deaths Art was an Art from the talisman, which Great Patriarch received from Morning Dao Sect. It could make the Shamans' Great Patriarch become stronger after nine deaths. Every single time he wakes up, he would have nine lives, and every single time he dies, his power would increase exponentially. When he dies the ninth time, the talisman's power would spread out in a large area, making it seem as if he died, but in truth, his body will enter deep sleep. The talisman would absorb the power of the world by itself at that time, and once it collects a certain amount, Great Patriarch wakes up again. The Great Patriarch had obtained this talisman and fused it with his body, allowing him to change his own Life to one of the Life of Nine Deaths. When one obtains a deeper level of understanding towards the Life of Nine Deaths, they look younger. When one can turn into an infant during his ninth death will it be possible for him to gain complete mastery and understanding of this Life. Reference List Category:Shamans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters